


Bittersweet Memories

by HumanBLT



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede finally gets the happy childhood he deserves, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanBLT/pseuds/HumanBLT
Summary: Rose has recently adopted Bede from the orphanage but there's a twist. It wasn't for his own gain and he genuinely loves Bede like his own son.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Happiness
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Bittersweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so this is my first fic here, contructive criticism and advice would be nice.

He didn't truly know what had compelled him to do it, but earlier in the week Rose had adopted a small child. The press had been all over him the minute word got out that Chairman Rose of the Pokémon League of Galar was adopting a child from an orphanage. It had involved so many interviews; all questions on himself and his kindness rather than the child he was adopting, something that slightly bothered Rose himself. If they were to ask, which Rose had prepared himself for way too much, he would answer saying that the child was troubled, sure, but there was a little angel beneath the barriers the child had placed around him.

It had already been a week and he was still trying to make sure this child was accommodating nicely to the new home. He remembered watching on fondly as the boy looked on in amazement at his new room, and the delighted squeals as he explored the house. It made Rose smile upon remembering how the boy's face looked when Rose introduced him to the house in the first place. His main concern now was to get this boy to quit calling him 'sir'. He was fairly sure this was something that damned orphanage had taught Bede to do but nevertheless Rose just wanted the boy to call him 'dad'.

"Hey, Bede?"

His voice certainly caught the boy's attention, his amethyst eyes looking up obediently as he walked over to Rose.

"Can you say it?" His voice was as gentle as usual when speaking to the boy. He watched as Bede's face contorted in puzzling confusion for a second so Rose decided to prompt him a little.

"My name, can you say my name, Bede?"

It definitely seemed to work but not in the way that Rose had expected nor wanted.

"Sir!" Bede's voice seemed to contain a small amount of excitement. The kind of excitement that small children always have when they believe their answer to be right. 

"No, Dad, can you say Dad?" Rose chuckled as the boy's face betrayed his voice, disappointment splattering across it for a quick second before quietly repeating Rose.

"...Dad!"

God, now Rose was starting to tear up. His new son had finally called him Dad, albeit with a little prompting. But his little teary-eyed happy moment is ruined the minute he sees Bede's face scrunch up. Immediately he's hugging the boy close and picking him up as he starts crying and is trying to comfort the boy.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's up?" He tries to soothe the boy by rubbing his back but it seems to only serve to make bede more hysterical. The poor boy starts to stutter as he tries to get his words out.

"I-I m-made you upset a-and now you're gonna be a-angry at me!"

Crack!

Rose's heart broke at the boy's reply and he snuggled the boy closer. His hand moved to stroke the young boy's hair in a soothing motion.

"You could never make me mad, Bede… You have no idea just how much I love you."

He listened as the boy continued to wail as he started rocking the small body against his chest.

"Shhhh… It's ok, I've got you… No need to cry, Bede, you're not alone anymore…"

The boy's sobs started to calm down into mere sniffles within the next few minutes but the tight grip he had on the Rose didn't let up in the slightest.

Rose had to admit, it was a bittersweet moment for him, and he knew from even when he first discussed adopting the orphan that they'd have their ups and downs but for now he was happy just to relish in this moment with his new son, forgetting about all their troubles and just cuddling him.


End file.
